Love's Fortune
by Giantpanda
Summary: Sequel to Rescue Me and Hold Me. Sayid takes Shannon on the perfect first date, but will her desire to do something for him coupled with her lingering doubts about their relationship end their chances of happiness.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Love's Fortune  
RATING: PG-13  
SUMMARY: Sequel to Rescue Me/Hold Me. Sayid takes Shannon on the perfect first date, but will her desire to do something for him coupled with her lingering doubts about their relationship end their chances of happiness.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters from Lost and am not making a profit. If they were mine, then there would be more Shayid moments.  
AUTHORS' NOTE: This story picks up after my two post-island fics Rescue Me/Hold Me. As always thanks to mrstater who helped clear up the vague parts and helped me to add some much needed detail.

**Chapter One**

Shannon stood in front of the full-length mirror in her hotel room struggling to decide if this was the right dress to wear for dinner. She had bought so many new clothes when shopping with Sayid, and this was the only dress she hadn't modeled for him. She tugged at the hemline trying to make it longer. Finally she gave up, and simply decided that she wasn't meant to wear dresses at the length everyone else did. It wasn't really her fault anyway. On the display, the dress had fallen inches from where it did on her. Designers really needed to start creating clothes for people with long legs. Then again, the thought of the look on Sayid's face, made her question that thought.

She took a few steps back so she could view the dress with the shoes she had bought. They weren't really that comfortable, but the fact that they were so cute made up for the pain she knew would come in the morning. She bit her lip and wondered what Sayid would think. Then she rolled her eyes because she knew he wouldn't really care. She decided that he would tell her she looked beautiful even if she was wearing a trash bag. Still, after months of wearing the same clothes, she was excited to show him something different. The black dress was simple, but it clung to every inch of her. Satisfied with her choice of clothing, she walked into the bathroom to do her makeup. She ignored the rejected clothing that covered every inch of her room. She had just wanted to look perfect, she thought defensively.

She collected all her makeup and got to work. She hadn't worn much since her supply had run out on the island, so she knew she would keep it simple. She worked slowly trying to concentrate only on the makeup, instead of the reason why she was putting the make up on. Once she was all ready, she would be going on her first real date with Sayid. She didn't know why thinking about it caused butterflies. They had spent all day in bed together talking or sleeping. He had taken care of her during her hangover, which still made her smile. She couldn't remember the last time someone took care of her when she was sick. He had wanted to cancel the plans he had made so that she could continue to recover, but she was feeling much better. Her stomach rumbled as if to remind her that all she had eaten all day was some toast and jell-o. She hoped wherever they were going had good food, something she normally didn't think about. Then again a lot of her thoughts and feelings were different ever since she had meet Sayid.

A part of her still couldn't believe that they had spent the whole day together without leaving his hotel room, and they still hadn't had sex yet. Shannon thought she was ready for that step, but she wasn't sure how she should voice it. Part of her, however, still feared taking that step would ruin the relationship they had built. They had come to the decision earlier that they both needed to stop expecting the worst. They both wanted to be with each other, and they needed to stop worrying about what life off the island would do to them. She knew that would be easier said then done.

She sighed as she decided she wanted to try a different hairstyle. She refused to look at a clock because she already knew she was running late. It didn't matter, Sayid would wait. A knock at the door startled her, causing her to drop her butterfly clip. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized that it had to be Sayid at the door. She quickly glanced at her watch and realized that she was forty-five minutes late for their meeting. She figured that he didn't use his key because he wanted to make sure she was dressed before he entered.

On her way to the door, she collected the clothes, throwing them into one big pile instead of the multiple little ones that littered the floor. Finally she gave up. It was time that Sayid saw this side of her, the side she was able to hide on the island. While she was anal most of the time, when it came to selecting an outfit, all rules went out the window. Normally that was how she unwound after a rough date, placing everything back in its correct place.

With a dramatic sigh she flung the door open. All her nervousness fell away as she looked at Sayid. He was dressed in gray pants, light blue button down shirt and gray jacket. She was happy to see that he hadn't shaved off his beard. It had been one of the things they had discussed while lying in his bed, and she had admitted that she thought it made him look sexy. At that moment she no longer missed those tank tops he always wore. She didn't think that she had ever seen him looking more amazing that he did at that moment. He stood in the doorway, with one hand behind his back, and Shannon felt naked under his gaze. She knew she had picked the right dress by the way his eyes had darkened with desire.

He stepped inside, and looked around the room. Wisely, he ignored the mess around him. He handed her the flowers he had held behind his back. As she took them, she realized that he had gotten her, her favorite flowers: yellow tulips.

"You remembered," she said softly, her eyes filling with tears.

He reached out and caressed her cheek. "I remember everything."

She drew the bouquet up to her nose and inhaled the sweet smell. She remembered when Sayid had given her a mixture of jungle flowers on one of their island dates, and how he had apologized for them not being roses. That was when she told him that she didn't really like roses that much. He had thought she was humoring him, but it was mostly the truth. She did think roses were pretty; it was just that her father used to give them to her for her birthday, and in all honestly it felt creepy to get the same flowers from a guy she was dating. She still couldn't believe that he remembered.

Shannon felt guilty for taking so long to dress. He had gone out of his way to prepare a special date and she had ruined it.

"I'm sorry I took so long."

Sayid smiled at her. "I also remembered that you told me how long it took you to get ready. Our reservation is not for another thirty minutes."

She hit him lightly on the shoulder. "That wasn't very nice. Although it was smart." She grabbed her purse. "I'm ready to go."

"Not yet," Sayid said reaching out to stop her.

Shannon frowned. Was she not dressed properly? Was he changing his mind?

He leaned forward to brush his lips against hers. "I have not told you how beautiful you look."

"Worth the wait?"

"Always."

He held out his hand, and Shannon intertwined her fingers with his. The butterflies grew with each step, as she realized she had no idea where they were going, but willing to put all her trust in him.

They walked to the restaurant, Sayid ignoring her persistent questioning about where they were headed. She knew that she sounded like the annoying child in the backseat of a car asking if they were there yet, but she didn't care. A part of her waited for Sayid to snap at her, and force her back to the hotel, but after each question he would just smile at her. She realized that he was enjoying torturing her.

She sighed again, hoping to annoy him enough to get him to spill where he was taking her. Although, she also was enjoying the fact that he wanted to surprise her. He had tried on the island a few times, and while he had succeeded the first time, it was difficult to keep up the surprises while on an island. There were only so many things they could do for entertainment. Shannon wasn't used to being with a guy who wanted to surprise her. Normally for a date, she was lucky if she was even taken out to a real restaurant. A typical date for her involved a bar, plenty of alcohol, and feelings of humiliation afterwards. She was determined that this would put all other dates to shame, and was off to a great start.

Sayid stopped suddenly. "You can stop asking now. We are here."

She looked up at the restaurant they had stopped in front of, and tears welled up in her eyes. She had told him yesterday that she had always wanted to go to this Chinese restaurant, and she couldn't believe that he had made reservations for them. She hadn't told him that she had bugged her father, Sabrina, and Boone to take her there, hadn't told them that they all refused because they were afraid that she would embarrass them, which she frequently did as a teenager to get back at them for all the wrongs she felt they had committed. It was the last time she had asked her father for anything, and she hated that he wouldn't do it because he was ashamed of the way she acted. She knew she had been wrong then. She had done everything possible to rebel against her father and Sabrina, but it had been the only way she could get control of her life. If only she would have had the chance to do something differently.

Sayid eyed her, concerned. "Should I have checked with you first?"

She shook her head. "It's perfect."

He took her hand and pulled her gently towards the door. They didn't have to wait long, and were taken to a secluded table in the back.

They didn't talk as they perused their menus. Shannon wasn't sure what she should get. She was starving, but eating in front of a date was never a good idea. She had gone on countless dates where she had ordered just a salad so they would think that she was the perfect woman. But this was Sayid, not a random date. She didn't think he would care what she ate. He had never questioned her eating habits on the island, even after she had let it slip that she had suffered on and off from an eating disorder. She glanced through the menu until she found something that she liked, she decided that she was hungry and she wanted to eat.

Shannon closed her menu and glanced around the restaurant. It was much different from the other restaurants she had been in. The décor was authentic or at least what she assumed to be authentic. She examined the photographs on the wall. She would love to visit China one day, but doubted that she ever would. She never wanted to fly again.

"I'm glad that we get to sit at tables," she said with a smile. "You always see Chinese restaurants in the movies where they sit on the floor."

Sayid nodded. "It is nice not having to sit on the ground when eating. At least we know the food will be better than when we were on the island."

Shannon rolled her eyes. "I am so sick of boar meat and fruit. I can't wait to eat some real food." She picked up the chopsticks that rested on her napkin. "I've never been very good with these."

"Neither have I."

She giggled. "I guess that means we'll have to use our fingers."

"Or break down and ask for proper utensils."

The waiter interrupted to take their order. Shannon and Sayid talked about everything and anything as they waited for their food to arrive. They didn't stop talking once their food arrived, and continued as they ate.

Shannon bit her lip in concentration as she tried to use the chopsticks. Every time she thought she was going to be able to pick up her food, the chopsticks slipped and her food fell back to the plate. Sayid started laughing at her unsuccessful attempt to eat.

Glaring at him, she said, "And you think you could do better?"

Grinning, he picked up one of his chopsticks and speared his food.

"That's cheating."

"At least I am eating."

He had a point. Shannon held the chopstick as Sayid had, and just as the waiter returned to check on them, she shoved it through her chicken. The waiter looked at her as if she was crazy, causing both her and Sayid to laugh. Clicking his tongue at her, the waiter took her chopsticks from her. He placed a little piece of paper between them, rubber-banded them together, and demonstrated how to use them before handing them back to her. When the waiter walked away, Shannon and Sayid couldn't contain their laugher, and for a few minutes they were unable to eat. Once they calmed themselves down, they were able to resume their earlier conversation.

It still amazed Shannon that conversation would flow so easily between them. If she had ever thought she would be in a restaurant with someone like Sayid, she never would have believed it, and never would have thought that she would be having fun. It was times like this when she felt that the plane crash was meant to happen, otherwise she never would have met Sayid. She always felt guilty when she had that thought. People died because of the crash, and she was happy that she had found her soulmate.

Shannon shook her head to get those thoughts out of her head. She refused to feel depressed on her first real date with Sayid. She startled as the waiter placed the check along with some fortune cookies on the table all with the check. Sayid looked at it quickly, and paid the bill. She hadn't even realized that they had finished their meals; she had been too engrossed in spending the time with Sayid. They both reached for the same cookie and their fingers brushed against each other. Her breath caught. She never understood how the simplest touch from Sayid could cause more of a reaction then every other touch she had ever experienced. He smiled as he picked up the other cookie.

Shannon unwrapped her cookie and broke it apart. Before reading the fortune, she suddenly remembered the game she used to play with her friends.At the end of the fortune, the words "in bed" were added. She could remember the countless times they had laughed at what they came up with. It was one of the few positive memories she had from those friends.

Pulling the fortune out, Shannon started giggling as she read it.

Sayid looked at her questioningly.

"You have a lively family," she read, mentally adding the in bed, which caused her to giggle some more.

Looking confused, Sayid broke open his cookie and pulled out the fortune.

"What does it say?" Shannon asked.

"Your life will be a dashing and exciting adventure."

Shannon couldn't help herself. After adding in bed to that sentence, she started laughing harder. She placed her hand over her mouth and tried not to snort.

"I do not see what is funny," he said laughing at her laughter.

"Read it again," she said through her laughter. "But this time add the words in bed to the end."

He looked at her skeptically before picking up the fortune again.

"Your life will be a dashing and exciting adventure in bed."

As a slight blush crept up his face, Shannon couldn't control her laughter anymore. She was glad that they were in a secluded area or else everyone would be staring at her. Her body shook with laughter.

Shannon explained to Sayid where the in bed came from, and why she had him do it.

"I do not believe that my fortune is correct."

"We'll have to make it come true."

Realizing her words, it was her turn to blush. She hadn't meant to be so forward. Sayid looked at her closely, his dark eyes staring into her soul. Finally, he stood, and motioned for her to follow. They walked through the restaurant without saying a word.

As they stepped outside, Shannon couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. She hadn't meant to allude to sex as she did earlier. She hoped that he didn't expect anything from her tonight. She needed to get her jumbled thoughts organized before she took that step.

Without thinking about it, she led Sayid off the boardwalk and onto the beach. She slipped off her shoes and flexed her toes. She needed to find some cute, comfortable shoes, but she felt that was an oxymoron. She dug her toes into the sand, surprised by how comforting it felt. For months all she had felt was sand, and she had wanted desperately to get away from it. But now all she could think about was how much time she had spent on a beach with Sayid. She felt relaxed now, the butterflies were gone. It felt natural to be with him, standing in the sand with the water lapping in the distance.

"It feels like home," he whispered.

She shivered as she realized how he had read her mind. Sayid saw her, and assumed that she was cold. He slipped his coat off and gently draped it over her shoulders. She drew it closer, and breathed deeply. The coat held Sayid's smell, and she hoped that she never had to take it off. She slipped her hand inside the pockets and felt something hard. She pulled out a velvet box. Her heard skipped a beat as she thought about the possible contents of the box. She looked to Sayid for answers, but found that he was looking at the sand.

After a few seconds, he took the box from her, keeping her hand in his. He opened the box and showed her the ring nestled inside. She smiled as she realized that it was the ring she had been looking at in the store. Licking his lips, he slipped the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful," she said softly.

"I saw you looking at it in the store."

Her smile faded. He had only bought it because he knew she had liked it. He didn't realize the meaning behind it. A promise ring meant that they were promising to be together, it was the first step before getting engaged. She didn't know if she should tell him or not. What if he really wasn't ready for that commitment? What if he had just wanted to give her something, and knew she would like this particular ring? How could she have been thinking about sex with him earlier when she didn't even know what he was thinking?

He intertwined his fingers with hers. "I hope you are not upset with me buying this. I know that it is a big step for us, Shannon. But I wanted you to know that I want to be with you." He brought her hand up to his lips, kissing it softly. "I promise that I will always be with you."

Her eyes filled with tears as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He was hers, and she now had the ring to prove it. She didn't care if they stayed in that spot for the rest of the night. She was sure that they would eventually move to his room and continue the date that they had planned, but for now, she was happy to stand on the beach holding him close.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Love's Fortune  
RATING: PG-13  
SUMMARY: Sequel to Rescue Me/Hold Me. Sayid takes Shannon on the perfect first date, but will her desire to do something for him coupled with her lingering doubts about their relationship end their chances of happiness.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters from Lost and am not making a profit. If they were mine, then there would be more Shayid moments. I don't own "Pretty Woman" either.  
AUTHORS' NOTE: This story picks up after my two post-island fics Rescue Me/Hold Me. As always thanks to mrstater who helped clear up the vague parts and helped me to add some much needed detail.

Chapter Two

Shannon woke with a start, sticky with sweat and heart pounding. Her eyes darted around the room as she tried to figure out where she was. An arm was pressing down against her stomach and she felt as if she was suffocating. She didn't know who was touching her, and she needed to get out of the bed. Struggling to get out of the tangled mess of covers, she made her way to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she slid down to the floor, enjoying the feel of the cold tile against her body. She breathed heavily as she tried to calm herself down.

Drawing her knees to her chest, she counted to five. Once she felt better she allowed herself to think about what had just happened. She had been sleeping safely in Sayid's arms when it had all come crashing down around her. She kept repeating to herself that it had just been a dream, but in her heart she knew there was truth in the dream.

The night had started out so wonderfully, and she should have known that it would go down hill. They had spent a long time standing together on the beach admiring the way the moon hit against the water. Finally, they had walked back up to Sayid's room to watch some movies before ending their date. Shannon had been cold, so she had changed into some of his clothing. She tugged at the sleeves now, feeling as if she was wearing too much. They had only gotten through one movie before they had fallen asleep in his bed. Shannon had begged Sayid to let them watch _Pretty Woman,_ and he had agreed. Every since waking from her dream she had regretted that decision.

She knew it was just a stupid dream, but it had felt so real, and she didn't know what to do. She stood shakily and went to the sink to get some water. She took small sips as she closed her eyes. She realized that it was a mistake as the images from her dream came rushing back.

It had started off innocently enough. She had been standing on a fire escape with Sayid, just like Julia Roberts and Richard Gere had been at the end of the movie. He had quoted the movie, saying, "So what happens after he climbs up and rescues her?" and Shannon had spoken Vivian's line "She rescues him right back." As she had leaned in to kiss him, laughter came from further up the fire escape. She had broken away from Sayid to look up to find Boone laughing hysterically at the exchange. Suddenly, the fire escape gave way and she began falling. She reached for Sayid, and felt momentary relief as he held her hand tightly, but her fingers then slipped through his grasp. She had landed in the bed in the Sydney hotel room she had shared with her brother.

Shannon shivered at the memories, and wanted desperately to stop reliving the dream. She wanted it to end, wanted to forget every word that Boone had said to her, and just climb back into bed. But she couldn't now with his voice echoing in her mind. She sank back down to the ground trying to curl into a ball to stop the pain.

She hadn't been able to see Boone anymore in the dream, but as soon as she had landed she had heard his voice tormenting her with his words. He had told her that she was useless, worthless, and that Sayid only wanted her for sex because he knew she would be good. He'd throw her away afterwards. Boone had gone on and on about how she never did anything for Sayid, that she was just using him because she didn't want to be alone. Then she'd felt him climbing into the bed with her, and as she struggled to get away from him, she awoke.

She hated that there was truth in Boone's words. She didn't believe that Sayid was using her for sex, otherwise he would have pushed her harder. But she did think that he had done so much for her and she had done nothing for him. He had taken care of her, and then had planned the best date she had ever been on. Her eyes fell upon the ring on her finger. Why did he give it to her? She wasn't worth it. If she deserved it, wouldn't she have done something for him, or wouldn't she have not gotten drunk and have spent the day just being with him? What did Sayid see in her?

She stood again, drained of energy and walked listlessly back to bed. She had just pulled the covers back over her, when Sayid rolled over placing his arm around her waist. She moved out of his grasp, his touch reminding her of how worthless she was and how dirty she was inside.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm hot," she said weakly.

She heard him sigh, and could feel his hand hovering above her as if he was deciding what he should do.

"You were thrashing in your sleep."

"It's none of your business. Just drop it," she said harshly.

Shannon immediately regretted her words. It was not Sayid's fault that she had allowed her bad dream to get to her. The bed heaved as Sayid rolled over so his back was against hers. He moved again so that there was space between them. She suddenly felt cold and alone, and she knew if she continued that she could ruin everything.

"I had a bad dream," she whimpered. Sayid didn't respond, and she thought at first that maybe he had fallen back asleep. But she knew he was simply waiting for her to continue. She didn't know what else to tell him. She couldn't tell him all the details. "It was just a stupid dream."

"If it was just a stupid dream, it would not have upset you so much."

Shannon hated when he sounded so wise. Sometimes it felt like he knew everything, and that he could do no wrong. She knew that wasn't the case. She had always thought that he was this pillar of strength but as he nursed her hangover, he had revealed that he too had been concerned about their relationship. He had suggested that they talk about their problems more often, but she wasn't sure if this was a good time.

She rolled over so that she was facing his back. She could make out the outline of his body in the darkness.

"I don't know how to tell you about it," she said softly, her voice catching.

He turned so that he was facing her again. He reached out to sweep her hair off her face. Even without any light, she knew his eyes were filled with concern. She had seen that look in his eyes so many times, that even though she felt so worthless at the moment, she still knew that he loved her no matter what.

"You never have to tell me anything you do not want to. Just remember that you can."

She opened her mouth to tell him, but stopped herself. How could she explain why Boone would have said those things to her without it leading to the revelation that she wasn't worth his love? Instead she decided that she would go a different route and maybe she would still be able to relieve some of the anxiety produced by the dream.

"What did you used to do to relax? You know before the island."

He ran his fingers down her arm, causing her to shiver. "I did not do much, I was typically moving. Working or searching, that was all I did."

"So there's nothing?" she asked discouraged.

"What is this about?"

She sighed deeply. "I want us to do something tomorrow, something you like. We've gone shopping, out to dinner, and watched movies – all things I picked."

"And I loved each of those things."

She snorted. "You didn't like shopping."

"I liked watching you. Shannon, we do not need to do anything different. I am content to simply be with you."

"But don't you see that's not enough. I want to find ways to surprise you."

"Everyday with you is a surprise."

She rolled her eyes, and turned again so her back was too him. Normally she would have liked his answer, but not now, not after that dream. He was content to let her use him like this, to just sit by and do all the romantic things and she didn't have to do anything. She wanted to do something for him. She wanted for once to prove to him that she was worth his affection. She closed her eyes tightly, she was tired of this discussion.

Sayid moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He gently brushed his lips against the back of her head.

"I used to play football."

Her eyes shot open as she smiled. Finally, something for her to start with. She couldn't imagine him being the type of person who liked to watch football. He was much more active. Shannon had never really played before, but she couldn't imagine that it was that difficult. All you do is throw the ball back and forth. Suddenly, she remembered something from her time in France.

"Do you mean football or soccer?"

He chuckled. "Soccer."

That was much better. She had played soccer when she was younger, before it was considered too tomboyish. She had been pretty good then, and hoped that she had remembered some of the skills.

"Can we play tomorrow?" She asked. "And maybe have a picnic or something, whatever you'd like."

"If it will make you happy."

She snuggled closer to him. Nothing would make her happier than to plan a date entirely for him. She began to go through every conversation she had ever had with Sayid to think if he had ever mentioned anything else. She fell asleep with the perfect date in mind.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Love's Fortune  
RATING: PG-13  
SUMMARY: Sequel to Rescue Me/Hold Me. Sayid takes Shannon on the perfect first date, but will her desire to do something for him coupled with her lingering doubts about their relationship end their chances of happiness.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters from Lost and am not making a profit. If they were mine, then there would be more Shayid moments.  
AUTHORS' NOTE: This story picks up after my two post-island fics Rescue Me/Hold Me. As always thanks to mrstater who helped clear up the vague parts and helped me to add some much needed detail.

Chapter Three 

Shannon stood anxiously at the door to Sayid's room. She wiped her sweaty hands against her shorts, hoping to calm herself. It was ridiculous that she was feeling this way. All she was doing was getting ready to play soccer with Sayid, and whatever else he wanted them to do for the day. But she knew why she was even more nervous. There was the possibility that this would be her last date with Sayid. Ever since she had hung up the phone in her hotel room, she had doubted her decision.

She took a shaky breath and raised her hand to knock at the door, ignoring the fact she had a key. She stayed with her hand raised as she debated whether or not she should tell Sayid what she did. She wasn't sure what his reaction would be to her calling Nadia without talking to him first, but at the time she had felt that it was the right choice. He had mentioned last night that all he had really done before the island was working or searching. She knew what he had meant by searching, and didn't understand why he didn't contact Nadia when he knew that she was in LA or at least knew that there was a chance that she was.

Shannon in fact had been amazed by how easily she had been found. She had thought that someone who had been interrogated during a war wouldn't be so out in the open. She had found her relatively quickly, and had talked to her before the butterflies had taken away her courage. She had quickly started talking, not letting Nadia get a word in. Shannon had told her that Sayid had been a survivor of a plane crash, was staying in town, and the name of the hotel. She had told Nadia that he would be away most of the day, but she could come to see him that night if she wished. She had then hung up before there were any more questions. Shannon couldn't even remember if she had introduced herself as Sayid's girlfriend.

Now as she stood in front of Sayid's door with a bag ready for the beach, she didn't know if she had made another mistake. What if Sayid wanted Nadia instead of her? She shook her head. It didn't matter. Nadia hadn't even said if she would come see Sayid, so it might not even matter. And she didn't think she should tell him since he might be hurt if Nadia didn't want to see him. Although if he was hurt, she could comfort him.

Finally she knocked. The door opened quickly and she knew that he had been standing there waiting for her. She smiled as all the nervousness fell away. Sayid was dressed as if he was still on the island, and Shannon realized how much she had in fact missed it. He had been dressed nicely the night before, but this was the way her Sayid was supposed to look. She looked down at her shorts that covered her new bathing suit, and realized that they both looked the way they had on the island, only cleaner.

But Sayid's eyes were concerned as he brushed the hair out of her face. Shannon knew he could see her nervousness.

"Are you all right?"

She shrugged. "I'm not that good at soccer."

She knew that he didn't believe her, but as always, he didn't push her. Instead he leaned forward and captured her lips with his. She closed her eyes, and made the decision that she was going to enjoy the day no matter what may happen once it was over.

"You look beautiful," he said pulling away. "Much nicer than anyone I have ever played soccer with before."

She smiled brightly. "I'm hoping to distract you so I can win."

Wrapping his arm around her waist, he led her out the door. "I have learned to live with you distracting me. I never would have gotten any work done on the island if I had not."

She frowned as the stepped onto the elevator. "You thought I was a distraction?"

He pulled her closer. "The best distraction I could have asked for." He hesitated as if he wished to say more. "I can not begin to tell you what you did for me."

She wanted him to elaborate, but when another couple was already in the elevator, she knew he wouldn't feel comfortable saying anything else. She rested her head against his shoulder, her earlier, unwanted thoughts returning.

As Sayid kissed the top of her head, she knew without a doubt that he loved her. But then why was she so sure that he would leave her for Nadia? She knew only what he had told her about Nadia, and his feelings for her did not seem to be love, or if they had been, they weren't healthy love. Then again, what did Shannon know about healthy love? Her best relationship happened because of a plane crash. As the stepped out of the elevator and out of the hotel, she suddenly realized why she was afraid. From what she had heard about Nadia, she seemed like a much better match for Sayid than Shannon. A spoiled rich bitch didn't deserve to have a man like Sayid. As always, she wondered what he saw in her.

"Are you sure you are all right?" he asked, as they walked towards the beach. "You seem distracted."

She looked over at him, and wished she could stop fearing that he would leave her. She could see his love for her shining in his eyes. Why couldn't she just trust in that? She wanted that more than anything. She just wanted to let go and let Sayid catch her, but that fear of being dropped still haunted her.

"I'm fine," she said firmly leaving no room for arguments. She didn't want to tell him what she was thinking. She knew that it would hurt him to think that she had these doubts about him.

She dropped her bag on the sand. "Are you ready to play?" she asked, slipping out the soccer ball.

He watched her intently, as if debating if he should ask her more questions, when he took the ball from her hands and dropped it to the ground. She had her answer when he started kicking the ball back and forth. She smiled as she watched him. It was so different to see him in this light. He looked so relaxed, and she was glad that she was the one who caused it.

He turned to her. "Are you planning on playing too?"

Seeing that he was distracted she moved quickly to get the ball from him. However, he anticipated her moves and was able to move it out of her reach. She laughed as she chased after him and stuck out a leg to steal the ball from him.

Every time she came close to getting the ball, Sayid found a way to avoid her. Finally, they were in a deadlock, the ball between them and both of them ready to kick the ball. They both were trying to maintain the seriousness of the game, but neither could stop the smiles on their faces. She knew that if she moved a certain way her feet would tangle with his and she would fall down. She knew of only one way to win this round.

Shannon leaned forward to kiss him. She was gentle at first, but he didn't respond. She deepened the kiss, hoping to distract him enough to allow her to get the ball. It seemed to have worked when he pulled her close and returned her kiss. Suddenly, his hands tightened on her arms, so that she couldn't move, and he kicked the ball away from her.

She pulled away angrily, "You cheated."

"You kissed me first," he responded his eyes twinkling.

"What are you five?" she asked. "That doesn't mean you're supposed to kiss me back."

He pulled her to him again. "I thought you liked when I kissed you."

Her heart started beating faster at the way he was looking at her, and she struggled to catch her breath. If they hadn't been on a public beach she would have started kissing him and never stopped. Instead, she quickly pulled away, and went over to the soccer ball, kicking it passed Sayid.

"I think that's my point."

"Now who cheated?" he asked, smiling.

She coughed as she tried to steady her breathing. The combination of running around in the sand and Sayid's kisses were threatening to take her breath away. She didn't want to have an asthma attack and ruin their fun. Sayid closed the distance between them, and looked at her closely. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to tell her to get her inhaler, and then for him to yell at her when he realized that she hadn't brought it. She hated using it in public, and still wasn't even comfortable using it in front of him.

"I could use a break. Come sit with me as I get some water," Sayid said.

She opened her eyes to see him holding his hand out to her. She took it with a smile. She loved that he knew that she needed a break, and didn't push her about her asthma. She still wasn't used to how well he knew her. They settled down on the blanket that Shannon had brought. She drank slowly from the water bottle until she was certain that she was fine. She placed the bottle back on the ground and moved so that she could lie against him.

"What else do you want to do today?"

"You can stop now," he said, as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I know what you are trying to do, Shannon. I told you earlier that I am content to just spend time with you in a peaceful place."

"Really?"

"Have I ever given you a reason to doubt me?"

His question struck at the very heart of her concerns about her calling Nadia. She knew that she could depend on Sayid, and knew that he had given her his heart. She had put her faith in him, but still she didn't know what to do. She felt that maybe it was herself that she didn't trust, maybe that was the problem.

"No," she answered honestly. "Does that mean that we can get out of the heat and go shower?

"If that is what you want."

"I have more movies to show you."

However, she made no move to stand. Instead, she turned slightly so she could kiss him. To her surprise and annoyance, a female voice calling her name forced her to pull away. Shannon looked up to see an old friend – using the term loosely – walking briskly toward her.

Reluctantly Shannon stood and embraced Adrienne, dreading the fact that she would have to introduce Sayid to her. If he saw the type of people she used to associate with, he would probably go running for the hills. Adrienne was the type of person who made Shannon look good. She always needed to be the center of attention, was never wrong, and if someone dared to contradict her, beware because she would spit fire at them.

"I saw you on the news. I can't believe I ran into you. I can't remember the last time I saw you. You're tan is amazing. I am so jealous," Adrienne ran on a mile a minute.

Sayid stood up, and wrapped his arm around Shannon's waist, as he listened to Adrienne. Shannon could see the amusement in his eyes. Shannon tried not to smile as Adrienne finally noticed Sayid standing there, although once she saw the way she looked at him, Shannon's smile fell away. Adrienne was eyeing him up and down, and Shannon knew from experience what would happen next.

Adrienne flashed Sayid a seductive smile and held out her hand. "How rude of Shannon not even introducing us. I'm Adrienne."

"Sayid. It is nice to meet you," he said, shaking her hand. She refused to give it back, and Shannon noticed the way he needed to pull it away. Adrienne frowned at the rejection, her eyes betraying her confusion at Sayid's behavior.

Ignoring Shannon now, she continued to talk with Sayid. Shannon simply rolled her eyes, and watched Sayid's reaction. Shannon knew that Sayid wouldn't be interested in Adrienne, and that he also wasn't accustomed to women hitting on him, which was why she watched him. He seemed more uncomfortable then she had ever seen him before. Adrienne kept moving closer so that she was almost in his face, and every few seconds she would touch his arm. Sayid kept trying to take a step backwards to put some space between them, while keeping Shannon next to him.

"Here's my number," Adrienne said handing him a card. "You can call me anytime, and I'll show you around."

"No thank you," Sayid said politely, but firmly handing the card back as he took Shannon's hand. Her ring glistened in the sun, drawing Adrienne's attention.

"Are you engaged or something?" she asked making a face of disgust at them.

"Yes," Sayid answered.

Shannon was surprised by his answer. She had thought that it was simply a promise ring, leading to the possibility of the discussion of marriage. It wasn't something she had really thought about anytime soon. Although she guessed if she thought about it, they were kind of engaged to be engaged. She couldn't believe that, it was something that had never seemed possible on the island, and was now a reality. She didn't even want to think about it now.

"Well, I hope this one lasts longer than your last one. Two divorces before the age of twenty-two would just be sad."

Shannon felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her at Adrienne's words. As she felt Sayid's questioning eyes on her, she wished she could disappear. She had told Sayid some of her past, but had never mentioned the marriage. She hadn't found it necessary to bring that up, now she would be forced to explain when they got home.

"It was nice meeting you, Adrienne, but Shannon and I must go."

They turned around to start packing their belongings, and Shannon was grateful that Sayid realized that she didn't wish to talk to her anymore.

"Have you seen Boone recently?"

Shannon's body tensed at the question and she felt Sayid take her hand to offer his support. She didn't want to explain to Adrienne what had happened, she wasn't worth the time or energy.

"Boone was the on the plane too," Shannon whispered as she turned back around. "He didn't survive."

"And you did? I would have thought that Boone would have been the one."

Before Shannon could react, Sayid tugged on her hand and, pulled her gently towards the hotel.

Shannon was fuming, and ready to explode but she held back. She didn't want to burst and tell Sayid everything about her history with Adrienne. He wouldn't understand that it was another day with her friend. She walked quietly next to Sayid as they made their way into the hotel and up to his room.

"I can't believe her nerve," Sayid said, as they stepped onto the boardwalk. " She was completely insensitive and insulting to you. And she…what do you call it? She did more than flirt with me."

"She hit on you," she responded angrily.

" Yes. With friends like her, who needs enemies?"

She remained quiet as they made their way into the hotel and up to his room. Shannon's thoughts were a jumbled mess as she tried to ignore all of Adrienne's comments. Unfortunately, Adrienne had always been able to get under her skin in way no one else but Boone could. Shannon had only remained friends with her because she had been able to get discounts at a clothing store because Adrienne had connections. It didn't seem worth it anymore. Shannon sighed as she realized that she was standing outside Sayid's room. She knew that he would be asking questions now.

Once inside, she sank down onto the bed. "Are you going to ask me about what Adrienne said?"

He sat down beside her, and took her hand in his. "I will never force you to tell me something you are not ready to."

She took a deep breath as she tried to decide how much she was willing to reveal. Finally she decided on the basics.

"The guy I told you about, from France, I didn't just date him. We ended up getting married. It didn't last very long, and it was really bad."

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her tight. "You do not need to say anything else."

"Thank you."

They sat like that for a while, with her head resting against his shoulder. She wished that she had meet Sayid in France instead, life would have been so different for her if she had. She was about to voice that thought to Sayid when he caressed her face.

"Are you going to ask me about what I said?"

"About being engaged?"

Before he could answer, there was a knock on the door.

Shannon groaned loudly, "Why do we keep getting interrupted?"

He kissed her forehead, "Do not worry, I'll get rid of them."

Sayid got up to answer the door, telling her that he would get rid of whoever it was. She heard his gasp of surprise when he opened it. Shannon closed her eyes briefly as she realized that it had to be Nadia standing in the hallway. As Sayid motioned for her to step inside, Shannon was able to see what she looked like. Her hair was longer than in the picture Sayid had carried, and her dress was conservative, but again different from what she imagined. She was upset to see that Nadia was still beautiful.

After their day at the beach, she had forgotten that she had even called her. She watched as Nadia wrapped her arms around Sayid in a friendly hug.

Sayid pulled away. "What are you doing here?"

"Your friend, Shannon called and told me that you were in town."

Sayid turned to face Shannon, his eyes filled with astonishment. Before he could say anything, she stood up.

"I need to go change," she said, brushing past where they stood. "I will see you later."

Once out of the room, she hurried down the hallway and into her room. Without a thought she quickly undressed and stepped into her shower. As the steamy water hit her skin, she thought of what she might loose, and the tears began to fall.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Love's Fortune  
RATING: PG-13  
SUMMARY: Sequel to Rescue Me/Hold Me. Sayid takes Shannon on the perfect first date, but will her desire to do something for him coupled with her lingering doubts about their relationship end their chances of happiness.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters from Lost and am not making a profit. If they were mine, then there would be more Shayid moments.  
AUTHORS' NOTE: This story picks up after my two post-island fics Rescue Me/Hold Me. As always thanks to mrstater who helped clear up the vague parts and helped me to add some much needed detail.

Chapter Four 

Shannon stood wrapped in her fluffy white hotel towel surveying the array of clothing around her room. If she hadn't know that the mess was caused by her, she would have thought that a hurricane had traveled through the small room leaving clothes everywhere. She still hadn't cleaned up the clothes from her date with Sayid the day before, which was very unusual for her. She wasn't sure how long she had stayed in the shower, but like it normally did, the shower had cleared her mind.

The first thing she was going to do was to put her clothes away, then she would think about what was happening between Sayid and Nadia in his hotel room. She looked down at the clothes strewn on the floor and decided that she would place everything on the bed. Then she would start folding and hanging up her new clothes. She just wished that she had more room, there weren't enough drawers and hotels never gave enough real hangers. She thought for a moment that maybe she could ask Sayid to store some of her things, but realized that he was with Nadia, and their relationship could be over. His look of surprise at seeing Nadia had been burnt into her mind, and she wondered if her decision had been the right one. Maybe she should have stayed there to keep an eye on them. Nadia had hugged Sayid, and Shannon was still trying to figure out if it had been a friendly hug or one that would lead to more. She wasn't sure how people acted when they were just friends with a guy, and the fact that Nadia was pretty didn't ease her mind. She ran the scene over and over again, and still couldn't find any answers.

As she picked up a turquoise skirt from the chair, her attention fell on her ring. A ring that he had bought to promise her that he would be there for her, always. Sayid would never do anything to hurt her. He had made that clear to her so many times, yet she was still afraid. Her heart had been trampled on so many times that a part of her stood on pins and needles waiting for him to break her. She touched the ring, tears springing to her eyes. Why couldn't she just trust him? He had gone out of his way to buy this ring for her and create a magical first date. What else did she need him to do? On the island, Sayid had told her numerous times that what he felt for Nadia wasn't romantic love, and she had always believed him. He had no reason to lie to her. But what if the pull of the past, of what he had been searching for, was too great even for Sayid?

Before she could confuse herself anymore, she noticed an envelope had been slipped under her door. Her heart started pounding as she tugged her towel tighter. Would Sayid have slipped a note under her door to say goodbye? Her lip quivered as she carefully walked closer to it. She bent down and picked it up. She held it away from her as if it was a bomb. She crinkled her nose at the handwriting; it didn't look like it belonged to Sayid. Carefully, she opened it, and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She gasped as she opened it. On the top was the letterhead of Carlyle Wedding Company. Her hands shook as she started to read.

"Dear Shannon: I know you'll find it hard to believe but I've been tracking you in the news. The fact that I'm relieved you're alive, I know will be a bigger shock. I can't remember a time when I've seen you as happy as you have been in the pictures and news clips that I've watched. I know that we didn't part on very good terms, but I couldn't let the fact that you're alive and well pass without doing something. I realize you may not be ready to talk, and maybe the damage between us is irreparable. I hope that I'll hear from you when you are ready."

It was simply signed Sabrina. Shannon was shocked that her stepmother would reach out to her like this. The fact that it was hand written showed that Sabrina had put some thought into the letter, although it still contained an air of formality that she had always maintained. It seemed like such a simple letter, so Shannon reread it looking for any hidden insults or subtle disappointment. When she didn't find any, she was even more surprised. Her last meeting with Sabrina had been an enormous fight, with harsh words exchanged on both sides. They had been fighting about Shannon's decision to stay in Paris and get married. Sabrina of course wanted her to come home and forget all about it, which made Shannon even more adamant that she got married. The conversation had ended with Shannon yelling that she hated Sabrina and wished that she had never met her. She had hung up before Sabrina could answer, and they hadn't spoken more than five words since then. Would they ever be able to fix that? Shannon didn't know, and she wasn't even sure if she wanted to. She thought briefly of all the pain she had suffered growing up, and wondered if she would be strong enough to survive it again.

She skimmed the letter one more time, and she realized that Sabrina was right about one thing, Shannon was much happier now, than she had ever been before the plane crash. Sayid had played a large part in creating that happiness for her. At first she had depended solely on him to keep her happy, she admitted to herself. But that had slowly changed, and she began to feel happiest when she was making him happy, which was a huge change for her. Sayid's love and support had opened Shannon up in a way she never could have imagined before.

Shannon suddenly realized that she was ready to take the next step with Sayid. That she had been ready for a long time but had been letting her fears control her life. She couldn't believe that a letter from Sabrina was the wake up call that she needed. She finally knew she was ready to fall, and find out if Sayid would catch her. She needed to talk to Sayid. She wasn't going to let him choose Nadia without fighting for him.

She glanced around the room at the mess of clothes and was tempted to just wear whatever she picked out first. However, when she picked out a striped shirt and a floral skirt she abandoned that plan. She knew that if she was going to find the right outfit that she needed first to clean everything up. With a deep sigh, she began to pick the clothing off the floor, dropping it on the bed with the rest of her stuff. As she picked up a shirt to fold, there was a knock at the door.

Tossing the shirt back on the bed, she stalked over to the door, annoyed that someone was interrupting her moment of clarity. As she yanked the door open, she was surprised to find Sayid standing there. She could tell by the way he adverted his eyes, that he was surprised to find her in nothing but her towel. It wasn't her fault that she hadn't gotten dressed yet; she had many things to work through first.

She motioned for him to come in, tightening her towel.

Looking down at the floor, he muttered, "I will let you get dressed."

She thought about getting dressed, but she enjoyed the fact that the knowledge that she was naked underneath clearly was getting to him. She hoped that maybe it would give her an advantage when they started talking.

They stood for a moment, neither sure what they were supposed to do or say. Shannon wanted to just blurt out that she loved him and was ready to take the next step in their relationship, but she refused until she knew where he stood with Nadia.

Realizing that she wasn't going to change clothes, he reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you," he said softly. "I never would have contacted Nadia, and you knew that it was something I needed."

She chewed on her lip, suddenly nervous. "How did it go?"

Sayid moved to sit down on the bed, but frowned when he saw the clothes piled on it. He picked up the shirt she had been holding when he knocked, and began to fold it. Shannon suppressed a grin at the fact that he was folding it exactly as she had demonstrated to him on the island. She never understood how he could just throw his stuff into his bags. She moved to stand next to him and began folding clothes as she waited for him to talk.

"Nadia has been married for four years to a lawyer named Kamali. She has two children, a three year old daughter, Kamila, and an eighteen month old son, Rashid." He picked up another piece of clothing. "She wants us both to come to dinner and meet them all."

Shannon had to admit that she was relieved to hear that Nadia had gotten married and had a family. The woman that Sayid had told her about didn't seem like she would be one who would try to steal another woman's boyfriend.

"I'm glad that it went well. I was a little worried," she admitted.

"Why?"

She hesitated, should she really tell him what she was thinking? Did she really want to hurt him?

"I was afraid that she would bring up some painful memories."

He placed the half-folded shirt back on the bed, and turned to look at her. "It did remind me of the man I was then. I was a person that I hope never to become again, and I doubt I will because I have you to keep me in line."

She rolled her eyes. Sayid always said that to her, and she never really believed him. She had such a difficult time wrapping her mind around his past as a soldier. The man that she knew and loved never would be able to do the acts that he admitted to her he had committed. At the time a part of her had thought he was making it up because he thought it would push her away, but the intensity of guilt and pain in his eyes, had told her it was the truth.

Sayid's attention was on the shirt he was trying to fold, but she knew that his mind was elsewhere. When he spoke, he kept his eyes down on the bed.

"She thanked me," he whispered, his voice breaking. "She said that she would not have found her husband or have her children if I had not done what I did. I spend years searching for her to apologize, and the first thing she said was thank you."

"Not many people would do what you did for her."

They both reached for the same shirt, and Shannon intertwined her fingers with his instead.

"I know what it took for you to call her, Shannon, and I do appreciate it." He placed his fingers under her chin to force her to look at him. His eyes were shining with love and understanding. "That was why you seemed nervous this morning."

She nodded. "I know it was stupid, but I was afraid you would realize you'd rather have her." She placed a finger against his lips to silence his protests. "But I'm over that now. Let me show you."

She pushed lightly on his shoulders so he would sit down on the bed. She didn't even care that he was sitting on her new clothes. She leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself close. Dissatisfied with the lack of contact, straddled him, feeling her towel hike up around her.

She felt the sharp intake of his breath as he ran his hands over her thighs.

Breathing heavily, he asked her if she wanted to stop.

She thought it was cruel to tease him, and decided that he needed to know that she was ready.

She moved slightly so she could kiss his jaw, and then focused her attention on his neck. She sat back slightly, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm ready," she said softly, as she slowly undid her towel.

She was surprised that she wasn't nervous anymore. She knew without a doubt that this was the right decision.

His eyes swept over her body, darkening first with desire, and then filling with barely restrained anticipation.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She thought for a second, she wanted to know without a doubt that she was ready for this step. It was the first time anyone had cared enough to make sure that she was ready. As she looked into his eyes, she knew that everything would be okay, and that she could trust him. She felt that she knew that this was what she wanted, unlike other times when she had been with other guys. She wanted to move their relationship forward.

"More sure than I've ever been."

Shannon pushed gently on his shoulder to push him back on the bed.

As her hands traveled down to remove his shirt, she knew that tonight would meet all her hopes and expectations.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Love's Fortune  
RATING: PG-13  
SUMMARY: Sequel to Rescue Me/Hold Me. Sayid takes Shannon on the perfect first date, but will her desire to do something for him coupled with her lingering doubts about their relationship end their chances of happiness.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters from Lost and am not making a profit. If they were mine, then there would be more Shayid moments.  
AUTHORS' NOTE: This story picks up after my two post-island fics Rescue Me/Hold Me. As always thanks to mrstater who helped clear up the vague parts and helped me to add some much needed detail.

Chapter Five 

Shannon opened her eyes slowly as images from the previous night flashed through her mind. She smiled as she realized that it hadn't been a dream, she really had taken the next step in her relationship with Sayid. It had been different than her other encounters with men. He had been slow and gentle as if he was afraid that he would hurt her. Everything about it was magical, and it felt more like what she had always imagined her first time should have been like. For the millionth time, she wished she had meet Sayid earlier. She turned over so that she could see Sayid. She wanted to snuggle against him and stay in bed all day.

Her heart stopped as her eyes fell upon the empty space beside her. She drew the sheets up around her chin. He wasn't there. He had left after they had sex. He wasn't supposed to do that. He was supposed to be there so she could kiss him awake. Then he would pull her down into his arms and hold her until it was time for breakfast. He wasn't supposed to have left her naked and alone like so many of her past experiences.

Shannon sat up slowly, her eyes burning with tears. Maybe she was just overreacting. He was probably just in the bathroom or something. She weakly called out his name a few times. When there was no response she knew that he was gone. He had done something she never thought he would do, left her broken hearted.

She tried not to believe that he would have left her like this. It didn't make any sense at all. He had been so sweet all night making sure that she was enjoying their night together. She could still feel his gentle touch all over her body. Would someone who had treated her as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world just leave like that? Unless it had all been a lie.

Boone's words from her dream from the other night echoed through her mind. He had said that Sayid was simply using her for sex. Had Boone been right? She shook her head. It was a dream. Boone wasn't right. But as she ran her hand against the cold sheets next to her, the doubts continued.

Had she done something wrong last night? Normally she had taken control when she was having sex, but this time she had allowed Sayid to lead. She always thought that she knew what she was doing, but had it been bad? Should she have done what she had done so many times before? What could she have done differently? She didn't think so, but what if Sayid was disappointed in her? What if he couldn't face her after the disastrous lovemaking? She thought of going to his hotel room, but she couldn't move. It hurt too much to think that he was gone.

She startled as the door to her room opened. She was flooded with relief as Sayid walked through the door carrying a tray of breakfast food.

"Good morning," he said with a smile. "I did not expect you to be awake yet. I had wanted to surprise you."

"You sure did," she said softly.

Her heart was slowly returning to its normal beat, and she was upset with herself for automatically expecting the worst from him. She knew that Sayid wouldn't hurt her like that, but the second she was tested she believed the worst.

Sayid placed the tray on the table and sat down on the bed beside her. He reached out and caressed her face.

"What is the matter?"

The love and concern that she saw in his eyes was too much, and a few tears fell. He wiped them away, his fingers lingering against her skin.

"I didn't know where you were. I thought - " she couldn't bring herself to even finish the thought. She knew that her doubts would hurt him.

"You thought I had left," he said his eyes filled with understanding. "I plan on staying with you for a long time, Shannon."

"I know that. I've been hurt before, and after that dream it made it easier to jump to that conclusion."

"The dream you had was about me leaving?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

He opened his mouth as if to say something else, but quickly closed it. Instead he moved so that he was lying beside her.

Closing his eyes, he said, "Let's try this again."

She tugged at his shirt. "You're wearing too much clothing."

He sat up and removed his shirt before lying back down. She watched him pretending to sleep, and she was filled with guilt for her earlier doubts. He would do anything for her, and had proven that so many times. She just wished that previous relationships would stay out of this one. She knew that in time Sayid would be able to heal all the wounds she still carried.

She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips as if she was trying to wake him. When he didn't move, she kissed him again, and again. Finally, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down to him.

Sweeping the hair out of her face, he said, "I could get used to waking up like this."

"I doubt I'll ever be the first one up." She smiled. "I guess that means you need to wake me with kisses."

"I believe I can handle that."

She snuggled down into his arms, resting her head against his shoulder. She sighed happily as he gently ran his fingers up and down her bare arm. She would love being able to lie like this every morning.

Shannon thought of telling Sayid about the letter she had received from Sabrina, but she decided that it could wait. For now she just wanted to lie in the safety of his arms. However, she knew that they would not be able to stay there forever.

"What would you like to do today?" she asked.

"Do you remember what my fortune said?"

She crinkled her nose as thought about.

"Something about your life being a dashing and exciting adventure, right?"

He leaned closer, "You forgot to add the in bed part," he whispered in her ear.

Her face grew hot at the implication of his words. As she kissed him, she hoped that most nights they would end up fulfilling his fortune.

The End


End file.
